


Rain Soaked Love

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Massage, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Storms, Teasing, stormy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Deacon comes home and teases you about your crush (with eventual fluff)





	Rain Soaked Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of stories that take place in stormy locations. Must be the fact that I've been writing during a hurricane. 
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for reading and supporting my work!

The worn, wooden door to the front of your house slammed open, hitting the wall hard and sending a couple of aged books tumbling off the bookshelf. Your eyes shot up from the holotape you had been reading as you watched the tall, thin silhouette enter your house, rain tumbling in around him. Rain pelted his reflective sunglasses as he stepped into the house and forced the door shut, then wiped the water from his forehead. "What do you think? Did I make a grand enough entrance?" His lips parted and formed a familiar smile. 

Your lips turned up into a smile. "Long day?" You asked, removing your pip boy from your wrist and laying it on the worn side table, standing and stretching. "As eventful as always" he answered, placing a kiss to your forehead before heading to the bathroom. The way he walked was so casual, you'd never know he was a Railroad agent. He swaggered carelessly from place to place, something you had grown fond of. It was just one of the many quirks about him that you had fallen in love with. 

"Run into any familiar faces?"

Deacon stopped in the doorway to the bathroom, removing his rain-soaked T-shirt as he spoke. "Why? Hoping I bumped into your favourite mayor?" He allowed his slender fingers to run through his soaked, black hair. 

You felt your face burn red with embarrassment. "No" you retorted hotly, clenching your fists, your fingernails digging roughly into your palms. A large gust of wind and rain collided harshly with the side of the house, making both of you turn your heads for a moment before returning to conversation. Deacon finished getting his shirt off over his head and he set it on a chair to dry before returning to the bathroom and twisting on the sink faucet. He scooped the cool, refreshing water from the sink onto his face, washing away the dust that had accumulated while he was out in the Commonwealth. "I did run into him, he asked about you."

"Really?" You answered excitedly before biting your tongue. Deacon finished washing his face and turned to look at you, smirking. "Someone has a crush on the Commonwealth's most popular ghoul." He twisted the sink faucet off. 

"I do not!" You shouted, taking a step toward Deacon, your chest brushing against his. He was much taller than you, and you had to look up at him, which made you a lot less intimidating than what you had been hoping for. 

"I think someone has a thing for Mayor Hancock." He whispered, standing tall in the bathroom doorway, smiling down at you. 

You clenched your fists and glared up at him. He just smiled back down at you. It was impossible to be mad at him. He was so carefree, and something about him just made you feel so safe and secure. As much as you wanted to hit him in the nose and send him falling to the ground, you couldn't. And you wouldn't. 

He wrapped his arms around you suddenly, pulling you to his bare chest. At first you squirmed, pretending to still be upset with him, but soon gave into his embrace. His palms and fingers began to work at your tense shoulder muscles, and you practically melted into his touch. The careful, caring massaging felt amazing. 

He walked you to the bed backwards, not stopping the massage. You sat on the edge of the bed and he stood in front of you. You leaned your head forward onto his stomach as he stood, and he placed another kiss to your head. "You know I'm just messing with you, right? About Hancock."

"I know", you responded, closing your eyes, allowing yourself to be enveloped by the comfort of the massage. His hands stopped working and he crawled into the bed, laying down. You did the same, and allowed him to press his warm body up against your back, and his forehead to the back of your head. "Tell me about your day?" 

He smiled. "Alright, but only because you asked nicely." He wrapped an arm over your torso and held one of your hands. "I checked in at HQ this morning, and Des sent me to Goodneighbor to pick up some intel from a guy who came forward with some info about synth whereabouts. Headed to Goodneighbor, ended up having a chat and a drink with your ghoul pal, got the intel, then I spent most of the day checking in at safe houses."

You mumbled in agreement, and tried and failed to stifle a yawn. "Tired?" 

You nodded and closed your eyes, feeling the warmth and presence of his body behind yours. Tending to settlements was tiring work, and you were exhausted. "Talk to me. How was your day?", he asked, running his long fingers through your hair. You told him how you'd spent a few hours setting up a farm at Zimonja Outpost. How you'd been called out to Finch Farm to deal with some bothersome Raiders. How you'd checked in with Elder Maxson on the Prydwen before trekking all the way to Coastal Cottage to repair a generator. 

He shook his head in disbelief. "All in a day's work for my vault dweller." He pressed his face into your hair. "Get some rest girly, the Commonwealth will be knocking on the door first thing in the morning."

"I can never seem to get a break."

"A break? For the vault dweller?" he chuckled. "The Commonwealth couldn't survive without you."


End file.
